Talk:Kayle/@comment-26001789-20160222044237/@comment-24082016-20160307174746
Oh yah. Runaan's should spit out that onhit damage from Nashor's. That does make it a lot more useful, especially when the onhit is scaling(throws it in as 3rd/4th item). Still going to need to increase your max output of onhit/AD based damage to make it truly useful, but now it's value has almost gone back to core level in my eyes. Thanks for pointing that out. About getting wit's over Nashor's, if you're undertaking a playing style that is almost like an ADC+SUPP(Kayle's hybrid identity essentially), as in you want to pump out as much damage+help as you can while sitting close to the backline, then you'll be looking to have good positioning at the start of every fight. If you do have good positioning, it'll be hard for the enemy team to reach you, as it should be hard to reach your backline. So your defensive stats within that space of time, at the beginning of the teamfight, will maintain a sublevel of importance compared to the damage and supp(healing, speeding people up and slow CC) you're outputting. Wit's end is more selfish of an item than you think. As I mentioned earlier, the MR you remove from an enemy is replaced(not given back because your MR remains elevated) after you switch targets. So basically, what it is in a teamfight is a super MR buffer for Kayle that gives some atkspeed and a specific max increase in damage, on any affected target, due to it's onhit affect. But this pale's in it's usefulness compared to Nashor's for several reasons. For one, it gives AP and AP scaling damage. AP on Kayle makes her all around more efficient. Her Q does more, or heal becomes stronger, her MS buff becomes stronger, and her E outputs more. In addition to that, anything that has AP scaling on her will be more effective. So that's not just Nashor's, but equipments like Rab's, Lich, Runaans(assuming you have ap-based onhit bonuses), Guinsoo, and Deathfire/Thunderlord's decree if you're using them. So by foregoing a decent chunk of bonus AP, you're not sacrificing ONLY a potential 80 more damage(per hit/offensive ability) on a single target. The more sources of scaling you have, the more relevant your actual AP is. And the less scaling you have, the more you have to really on flat/base damage. a max increase of 40 more damage per hit on a target, is not going to be that impactful when people are sporting their 2k-6khp and being backed up. Yes, you could contribute with Kayle while playing around your 10 second DPS damage source-you're main damage source- being down for up to 6 seconds, but those 6 seconds of you losing your offensive power and being nothing more than a subpar supp with only 2 recastable abilities during teamfight abilities(that's if the teamfight/skirmish last long enough for your Heal to get off its 15 second cooldown). The only thing scarier than Kog with Bio Arcane Barrage active, is a version of Kog that can always has it up at the right time. Same concept on Kayle with her E and other abilites